


After Everything

by MissObsession



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute Kids, Daddy Bucky, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Don't Ask I Have No Clue Where This Came From, F/M, I Had A Dream About This So I Had To Write It, I Have No Context For The Setting Of This, Maybe This Is An AU, Natasha Wasn't Sterilized, Not Canon Compliant, Soft Natasha Romanoff - Freeform, natasha romanoff is a good mom, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissObsession/pseuds/MissObsession
Summary: I had a dream last night about Natasha and Bucky raising two wild little boys and couldn't for the life of me shake that picture from my head, and so, I present to you: The Impossible.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31
Collections: All the Cutes!





	After Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a total fever dream but I'm not really sorry!

Natasha pulled up to the house to find the front door hanging open and immediately abandoned the groceries in the backseat, her spine running cold.

He had one job, one! Something awful must've happened if he wasn't able to control the two- her train of thought melted as she reached the top of the stairs and stepped into the entryway just in time to capture her 6 year old son in a bear hug, scooping him up and tousling his long brown hair in time for Bucky's huge frame to skitter around the corner at the end of the hall, their other son laughing gleefully on his shoulders with two fistfulls of his Daddys hair.

Bucky slammed on the brakes at the sight of Nat scowling at him in disappointment for losing control of their kids before she tucked her face in the nook of her son's shoulder again and inhaled deeply.

"Pochemu ty bezhish' ot Papy?(Why are you running from Daddy?)"

"Um, 'cause it was a race! To see who could get outside and get the most flowers picked before you got home, for a surprise." The boy's voice came out small and nervous, and as she pulled back to look at him he was rubbing his eye with one hand.

"Flowers?" She set him down and took his hands in her own, then looked up at Bucky, who shrugged.

"A pretty, hard working Mama such as yourself deserves flowers from time to time, even if it is just a fistful of dandelions." His mouth lifted in a smirk as he saw playful fire light in her eyes.

"You know I don't care for flowers." Her voice lilted and she pulled the toddler down from Bucky's shoulders and he squealed in delight, then presented her with a spit covered toy car from his shirt pocket.

"Doesn't mean we have to stop tryin' doll." He pulled a tiny, deflated dandelion from behind his ear and presented it to her.

"G-groceries are in the car." Her voice caught and she damned herself for blushing as she took it, but how exactly was she supposed to help it?

"On it!" He made his way to the door past her, and as she turned to take the kids to the living room, he swatted her butt lightheartedly.

She yelped, blush deepening, and both her sons looked at her, confused. "Do my malen'kiy chelovechki (little men) want to watch some cartoons?"

That was met with cheers from both of them, and soon they were both situated on the couch clutching sippy cups and blankets, already in various stages of zoning out and nodding off. She planted soft kisses on each of their foreheads and sighed lightly as she made her way to the kitchen to get ready for Bucky to bring everything in. Sure enough, moments later he joined her, bringing everything in on one trip. She rolled her eyes as she noticed the two dozen bags on his metal arm and acted like it didn't impress her in the least.

"Quietly, please. The kids are almost out in the other room." Nat poured herself a cup of coffee and took a deep sip, mom life meant even more caffeine for her than ever before.

"And since when have I been able to do anything quiet?" His hair fell into his face as he let the bags fall to the floor, his metal arm flexing.

"Mmmm" Natasha raised her eyebrows at her coffee and felt the butterflies he had been after all day begin to flutter. He was right. "Guess I'll have to do it myself then." She set her mug down and pulled open the fridge, scooting things around to make room for new stuff.

"Tasha, babe, I was only kidding!" He laid his hand over hers and she turned in his arms.

"What a shame."

"Hmm" He nipped her neck and growled lowly, and she grabbed the counter.

"Even after all this?" She looked at him through lidded eyes as he sat her on the counter, and he tilted his head.

"What do you mean after all this? Of course after all this! This is what it's all about, doll."

"Bucky! After the boys I mean?"

"That's what I mean too. A beautiful wife, a home, a family, everything I never imagined I would be lucky enough to have, especially not with you Natalia."

A chill ran through her at the mention of that, but a chill he could soothe. "I could say the same about you Soldat."

He growled again, and she pulled him in for a kiss, scruffy beard a welcome feeling on her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Just as he snuck his hands under her, tiny feet pattered onto the linoleum floor.

"Mommy?" The question tore them apart somewhat breathlessly, and Nat cleared her throat signaling to Bucky he should probably reposition his hands.

"Yes sweetheart?" She hopped down from the counter and knelt before her son, feeling warmth bloom in her chest.

"Can we have some fruit snacks?"

"Of course дорогой (my dear)!" She turned and realized all the groceries had still yet to be put away.

"Got it!" Bucky grinned, pulling a box of fruit snacks from a bag haphazardly, and handed a couple packets to Natasha. She opened them and handed them over, and the little boy tore off.

"Thank you Mommy!"

"Share with your brother!" She shouted back, and Bucky stood beside her, popping a handful of fruit snacks into his mouth before looking at her.

"The kids are almost out my ass." He smirked, and she shrugged.

"Seemed like it to me! Now help me put this stuff away, we don't want the milk going bad." She bent over to grab a bag and he seized the opportunity to smack her butt again. Nat simply shook her head and started putting the contents of the bag away. After all this time, it was nice to know he still couldn't resist.


End file.
